midkemiafandomcom-20200214-history
Stardock
Stardock is the name given to both the island and town which reside in the middle of The Great Star Lake in Central Triagia, Midkemia. It is most commonly referred to as a town for magic users, as an academy for magic was built there shortly after the Riftwar. Geographical Location Stardock is located in Central Trigia in the midst of The Great Star Lake. It is bordered by Shamata and sits close to the Vale of Dreams. Features Magic Academy The main feature of Stardock is the Academy for Magic built upon the island. Founded by Pug and Kulgan shortly after the Riftwar as the dying wish of Duke Borric of Crydee. It then rose to become a haven for magic users who were constantly receiving prejudice against them because of their arts. It was abandoned by Pug during the Serpentwar as he believed he had made 'too many mistakes' in its founding. Stardock Town This is a town directly adjoining the Academy in which the relatives of students at the Academy live. Stardock Town is also contains the dock for the barge from Stardock Island that travels to and from Shamata. This is the main route on and off the island for all visitors. Sovereignty Stardock was founded by Pug, and made a Duchy by King Lyam, his cousin, out of generosity. It was always considered Kingdom soil, however Pug felt a city of magicians was dangerous for any nation, taking example from Kelewan in that the Black Robes strive to be separated from the Assembly. Leading up to the Serpentwar, King Borric wanted magicians to counteract the Panathians. Many volunteered when urged by Pug. They served as healers and communicators. Also leading up to the Serpentwar, Prince Erland settled the border dispute with Kesh, giving them control of Shamata and Stardock town. When the enemies were beaten back, Kesh tried to re-claim the Western realm. However, Stardock was not happy with this, as Nakor promised the independence in exchange for scaring off Kesh. Kelewan was happier with an independent Stardock rather than one ruled by the Kingdom or Kesh. Leadership Stardock was designed to be like the Tsurani assembly, where everyone had an equal say, but Pug was the ultimate voice. Initially, Pug, Katala and occasionally Kulgan oversaw the growth and development of Stardock. However, Pug became the protector of Midkemia, along with Tomas. He constantly travelled the Universe. Roughly 10 years after Stardock's founding, Katala grew ill and returned to Kelewan to be with her race (the Thuril). Kulgan was old, so Stardocks leadership was handed over to Watoom and Korsh, two Keshian magicians. When Nakor, a Keshian gambler and trickster, thought his revolutionary idea that there is 'no magic', a factional split occurred. 3 factions emerged, Nakor's Blue Riders, Hand of Korsh and The Wand of Watoom. Sometime afterwards, Pug appointed a 5 person committee to run Stardock in his absence. he returned to the Sorceror's Isle, where he ran his own school, realising the fault in Stardock, where vision and goal was lost and replaced by tradition. Category:Towns Category:Duchies Category:Cities